Profiles have become increasingly utilized to identify characteristics of entities for various purposes. For example, the profiles have oftentimes been utilized for determining marketing information, offers, etc. that are targeted to the entities (e.g. based on the characteristics of the entity). Unfortunately, the entity characteristics conventionally identified for inclusion in these profiles have been limited. Just by way of example, the entity characteristics in a profile oftentimes include a numerous amount of information simply gathered for an entity from various sources, without necessarily including any particular meaning to the information.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.